What the Hell Is Going On! REWRITEN
by I love creepy things
Summary: Somehow a girl from New York, named Alex, ends up in Japan and not only that, in the world of Naruto. How did she get there and why does she suddenly have powers? More importantly why does the Akatsuki want her? More then 2 genres. Rewritten version
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewritten one. Tell me which one you like better.

* * *

My name is Alexander Davis. I am a sixteen year old girl and live alone in New York with my mother. I lived in an area of town most people forced the natives to live. Most of the people were actually really kind and nice. Yet my father was killed in a drive by by a black man when I was six years old.

Now I live alone with my mother, in our two bedroom apartment. My mother had been in a depressed stage ever since my father was killed so I have had to look after the both of us most of the time. Some times my friend helps me out. I have no grandparents to help out so things can be really hard at times if my friend can't help me.

My only really escape from my life is reading my Naruto manga books and watching the anime. I was a fan of the Akatsuki members Hidan and Deidara. In fact my bedroom was even full of Akatsuki things. Posters, pluses, books, a ring with clouds on it abd even Hidan's Pendent.

It was a Friday night and since my mother was in one of her better days I was going across the road to visit my best friends. As I was halfway across the street a speeding car made it's way over to me. Yet before it could hit me I was blinded by a flash of white light and I am standing in the middle of this thick treed forest.

How the hell is this even possible? Did I die and now I was in my version of heaven? No one really knew what heaven looked like so I guess it could be possible. Yet, if it was my version of heaven, why the hell was I standing in the middle of a stinking _forest?_

I looked down at my arm and pinched it as hard as I could. I cried out and glared at myself when the pinch hurt. So If I wasn't in the after life, then just where was I? I already knew a forest by the looks of my surroundings yet there was no forest in New York. There are a few parks, but there is no forest, not one I knew of anyways.

This was beyond confusing and I started to walk randomly. I had no idea if I was walking North, South, East or West but I felt like I couldn't just stay in one place. Doing that would do nothing to help me at all. At least this way I could find a rode or someone to help me; if a wolf or bear doesn't find me first.

I was suddenly startled when I heard the cry of a bird. I jerked my head up and saw a eagle flapping it's wings three times before resting them against it's body. I smiled and held out my arm, bending it at the elbow so the front of my arm would be facing me.

I know I should have still been trying to find my way out of this forest but I never seen a bird like this so close before. The only times I've seen eagles or any other birds like this, it had been in a Zoo. New York didn't let birds like this fly wild.

"Come here, birdy." I cooed to it and the bird tilted his head to me. I had always had a weird talent when it came to animals.

Ever since I was a five year old girl I could _talk_ to animals. Not like talk and they can talk back, but like they could understand me. Because of this _power_ I was able to tame animals. Even the most unfriendly dog would tackle me to only lick my face or the meanest cat would rub against my leg purring.

The big bird flew off it's branch and landing on my upper arm so it could look into my face and I could do the same. I smiled at him, which I thought was a male, and stroked his brown feathered head with my other hand.

"You have very pretty feathers. They're very soft as well." I smiled kindly at the bird. It blinked it's brown eyes and nuzzled it's head in my hand as if to thank me for the comment.

"Now since I know you can't answer one of the questions I want with words, I guess I'll ask if you can lead me to a road?" I asked and the bird nodded his head and took off off my arm. He began to fly to what looked West, or at least left, and I ran to follow it.

I had to dodge and zigzag around certain trees that were in my path. Soon I was on what looked like a gravel road. It wasn't something you'd be able to drive a car on; it'd cause to much dust. It looked like something you'd only walk on and many have a horse drawn cart.

'I wonder where I am or how I got here.' I thought to myself once again as the bird let out a cry. I watched him as he flew back off back into the forest, back into where his home was.

As I stood on the grass on the side of the road, I played with my silver Naruto, Akatsuki ring. As I played with it I began to look right and left a few times. I was wondering which way I should go, which way would be the best way to head.

I smiled and looked down at the ring, staring at the Akatsuki style clouds on it. I was suddenly getting earge to watch some of my Naruto DVDs. I had from the very first episode to the episode where the new Team seven go to the bridge to see Sasori's spy. I had fewer books, only up two Volume thirty six season two; where Hidan kills Asuma.

Beside Hidan and Deidara I liked all of the other Akatsuki members as well; they were my favorite. Don't get me wrong; that didn't mean I wanted them to kill Naruto or the others. I just liked the Akastuki since they have cool abilities and powers.

For example, Hidan can live if his freaking head gets cut off. I mean how much cooler can that get. I even have a necklace like his but it was back at my home, laying on my bed.

Another example was Zetsu. That man was really cool and I'd always laugh when I watched or read him argue with himself. The first time I learned that he actually eats dead bodies, I thought it was really cool but freaky at the same time. At least he only ate dead bodies; I think.

I guess you could say my favorite good guy would be Kiba. It's cool like he was almost part dog. I wouldn't be that surprised if he turned werewolf somewhere in the show or manga. That would be awesome.

"Now, which way should I go?" I whispered to myself, rubbing my chin as I glanced in both ways again.

Off to the right I could see a building in the distance. From what I could see from where I stood it looked like a small two story building. I smiled and walked that way, figuring someone would be there that could help me.

I didn't know how long it took me to get to the wooden building, fifteen minutes probably. Yet I didn't care since the sun on my bare arms and legs felt nice. In fact, it was so nice I tired to roll up my t-shirt sleeves yet they were to short to stay up. My jean shorts couldn't roll up anymore ether. Oh well.

"Hello?" I called as I knocked on the door. I only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened by an old looking woman wearing glasses.

For some very strange reason, this woman looked familiar. I knew from the feeling in my gut I had seen her somewhere before. I just couldn't remember at that time but I knew I'd remember in a moment.

"Oh, hello deary, are you here for some of my famous curry?" The asked with a kind smiled and I blinked in confusion.

"Curry?" I whisper, remembering that it was some kind of Japanese rice dish. I had some before when my family went to a Around the World restraint; it was actually pretty good.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you can tell me where I am. I'm kind of lost and don't know how I got here." I asked and I could hear a few people talking from the inside.

'So this place is a diner.' I thought and the woman stood to the side while she was smiling.

"You are at my diner. There is a village to the North of here but it will take a days time to get there; longer if you stop for breaks. Come in for something to eat; you look hungry. It will be night soon so you can stay for the night." The woman offered, that same smile on her face. I blinked at her in confusion and patted my pockets.

"Thank you, ma'am but I have no money to pay you with." I gave her an apologized smile. The woman crossed her arms and suddenly looked stubborn.

"I didn't ask for money, did I? Now come in." She seemed to order and I blinked before walking in the dinner. The woman began to remind me more and more of someone familiar.

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled and walked into the dinner. When I was in the dinner I noticed some men eating curry but that's not why I stared at them.

These men were wearing Naruto leaf village forehead protectors. Were they some kind of Naruto fans like I was? I glanced down at my ring and had a bad feeling in my stomach. I gulped down my nervousness and allowed the old woman to show me a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

That old woman had been really kind to me. It had been three days already and I was still at her diner. Because of her kindness I forgot about the men with the Naruto left village headbands that had been there the first day. The old woman was like the grandmother I never had.

My grandmother from my mother's side died giving birth to my mother. As for my grandfather, my mother's father, He had a heart attack when I was three so I barely remember him. As for my father's parents, well my father was adopted and ran away when he was nineteen so I have no idea about them. I also had no known aunt or uncles so no cousin's either.

At the third day at the diner I was finally ready to be on my way. The old woman had been kind to me and given me things for my trip. She had giving me some curry in a portable dish, some of her old clothes so I could fit In better and some money. I had actually helped out around the diner so, unless she was just being very kind again, that was what the money was for.

Now the clothes were old style Japanese dressed, along with a couple more modern. It really wasn't my kind of style but I took them anyways. The woman was being so kind to me the least I could do is show her my gratitude.

I was also given a small sized traveling bag to keep all of my things in. Along with that I was given a sleeping bag and pillow so I could camp out during the night. I knew I would have to since the woman told me it would take a day's walk to the nearest village. Also if I was really where I think I was I had a good idea what village that was.

Since I _was _here for three days, I came to realize this wasn't some kind of dream and I was in the world of ninjas; the world of Naruto. Remembering that I finally remembered where I saw the woman before. She was the woman in that Curry of Life episode.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality, ma'am Sanshou but I need to get going now. I need to try to find out what happened to me. My mother would be worried for me by now." I smiled and bowed my head slightly in old woman smiled. The woman smiled back as she waved her hand as if she were dismissing the subject.

"It's no problem, dear. Now be careful one your way, young lady. It is dangerous walking around alone these days. You'd be safer if you had a weapon on you." The woman smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled and took out a knife that was in my pocket of my shorts.

"I have this with me. I grew up in a place with a lot of violence and crime. I know what is it like having to be prepared to protect yourself." I showed her my knife before sticking it in my pocket. Saying that brought back the memory of my father being killed.

Now, I wasn't racist but I had a hard time trusting natives now. The only one I really trust is my eighty one year old neighbour and my best friend. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if that man didn't get away with it; at least I'd have the satisfaction that he couldn't hurt anyone else but no; he was still out there somewhere.

Yet, after my mom had stopped caring things got really hard. She quit her job so I had to look out for the both of us but that was hard. We didn't have a lot of money and most people don't want to give work to a sixteen year old girl. So, if I didn't have any help from my friends, I had no option to steal from food stands. I wouldn't go as far as steal people's money since, for all I know, it could be used to buy a little girl a doll.

Anyways back reality, if you could still call it reality that is. I never really killed anyone before and I don't really plan to. I was against murder and only used my knife for emergency reasons. The woman smiled at me and patted my arm. Smiled warmly back into her face. Maybe if I remember the way I will come back to visit her.

"I still wish you good luck." I thanked the woman and bowed my head again. After one more look, and waving goodbye, I started on my way to who knows where.

**~time Skip~**

It had been three house and I had finally stopped to rest my feet. Normally I could walk much longer since I _had _to walk in New York since we had to seal our car for money and I didn't always have money for a bus. Yet, it was different walking on the gravel road; I could feel the small rocks through my shoes.

So I was sitting under the shade of a big tree while I ate some bread that the woman had given me. I was already starting to miss her. The only old women I have ever taken a liking to was our neighbor and the old lady that feed birds at the park, though some of them can be crabby if you talk too loud.

Speaking of birds, I had a few sitting around me, some of them staring up at the bread I was holding. Chuckling lightly I ripped up some small chunks of the bread and tossed it towards the feathered creatures. I smiled as they pecked it apart and stared at me as if asking for more.

"Do you want some more bread?" I asked with a soft smile, showing a chunk between two of my fingers.

_"Yes please, yes please."_ I let out a scream and jumped up in shock when the birds actually responded back to me.

"Holy fuck! You can talk?" I demanded and dropped the bread on the ground from my shock.

_"A lot of us can talk; most humans just can't understand. We do have **cousins** that talk to humans but not us. You're the first."_ One of the birds answered while its friends ate the bread. I stared at the bird in shook, now really freaked out.

The talking bird seemed to be the atonement proof this was the world of Naruto. I already knew there was talking animals but the animal that normally talked were usually animal ninjas. Yet these birds admitted that humans couldn't understand so why could I? Did coming to this world give me powers? Did that mean I had chakra now?

My attention was taken off the bird as I spotted a man walking in the direction I had come from only a few hours ago. He was wobbling in his walk and had a goofy smile on his face. I could only guess he was drunk. He was wearing black ninja clothes and some of his face was wrapped up yet he wasn't wearing a headband so I couldn't tell what village he was from.

I used to have a boyfriend like that when he got drunk. He was a complete idiot that made me embarrassed to be around him but I still loved him. Yet one day he walked into a busy street and got hit by a truck. He's still alive, just in a coma. Yet if he doesn't wake up in the next month the doctors are going to pull the plug on him. I was told, by a bitch of a girl, it was karma for me for being a slut. I never even had sex yet, we just cuddled.

"Heh, hi there ***hic*** girly. You're ***hic* **very pretty. Want to have some fun ***hic***" He looked over at me with a smirk on his face, so drunk he had the hiccups. I stared at him in shock before my surprise turned into anger.

"Go away, Mr. I don't have time to deal with a drunk." I didn't bother hide the acid from my voice. I really hated men like this and it wasn't the first time a much older man flirted with me, ideas of rapping me.

I turned my head away but when I heard the man chuckle I looked back at him to see he was no where near leaving. In fact he was starting to come even more closer to me. His goofy drunk guy smile was slowly starting to turn into a smirk that kind of looked mean.

"Now why would I just pass up ***Hic*** the time I can use to spend time with a ***Hic*** lonely girl?" He asked with a laugh and I looked at him, annoying angry. Yet at the same time I was getting really nervous.

When I was thirteen I had been touched by the old man down the street from my apartment. He had seemed like such a kind old man, smiling and waving to everyone that would walk pass his house. He tricked me into his house when he said my pet cat ran into it.

He had suddenly turned into someone mean and to be feared when I was alone with him. He had managed to touch my boobs and rub my thighs but as soon as he tried to make me touch his penis I cut up his hand with my knife and ran away. That man didn't go to a jail because of his age but he _did _go to an old fokes home so someone could keep an eye on him.

"I'm not lonely, sir. I have a boyfriend. Go away or else." I threatened, placing my hand in my pocket to touch my knife. The man laughed again though this time the laugh could rival a Akatsuki member's.

"Oh but I see ***Hic*** no boy around, only a girl all by herself. Even the***Hic*** birdies flew away. Let me keep you company. I promise you wont regret it ***Hic***" Before I could even open my mouth to reply the man disappeared from my view and I felt a firm arm wrap around my shoulders from behind me. That was the _magic_ of ninja speed.

"Get the fuck off me you mother fucking bastard!" I screamed and pulled my knife out of my pocket. Yet I couldn't raise my knife since the man's grip was too strong and his hand was pushing my arm to the side.

"Come on, girly, play nice, OK? This wont take too long ***Hic* **Heheh. I promise." He laughed and I felt a nerve twitch. This was really starting to get really bad and this man was too strong me to stab him.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed in anger, pushing down my fear the best I could. Suddenly, the moment after I yelled, the blade of my knife was coated in a blue flame, though it didn't make the metal hot.

The _flame_ coated over the blade and went longer so it gave my knife a sword look. I knew what it was but didn't have time to freak out; I was too angry. The blue flame was actually chakra and once I calm down I know I'd be freaked out by it.

I tried flicking my wrist up, waiting to hurt this man for teaching him a lesson. No one ever has their fun with me in that kind of way, or any other kind of way. Yet, even if I did have chakra, I still wasn't strong enough. This man was too strong for me and I didn't know if being drunk made him stronger, but unless I got in front of him I was in deep trouble

"Let go of me you mother fucker!" I screamed and managed to get my knife, chakra sword, to stab downwards into his foot. The man finally let go with me with a pained shot.

I spun around so I could watch the pain on his face, wanting the satisfaction for wanting to rape me. Yet my eyes widened in shock as I watched the man doubled over in pain, blood spilling from his mouth. No way in hell that should have happened with a simple foot stab. Was it that blue charka that did this?

I took my attention off the probably dying man when I heard two sets of feet coming closer to where I was. Now since I was shocked at how bad the man got hurt, I got a bit jumpy at who the people could be but my nervousness soon turned deeper when I noticed who they were.

"Eh, Kakuzu, isn't that the man you were looking for?" A man with a triple bladed scythe rested against his back asked the man standing beside him. The masked man didn't seem to notice me, or that's what it looked like, as he stared down at the man and nodded.

"Hm, and he's already been taken care of. He'll be dead in a moment if not taken to a hospital right now." He's voice, Kakauzu', was deeper in person than it was on the anime as he looked up at me. The other man, as I well knew was Hidan, grew a smirk on his face.

"Good, this should be easy. All we have to do is deal with this girl. She killed my target so it seems fit she dies instead." The silver haired man, known as my Naruto bad guy crush, nodded his head towards me. I stared at the two man in shock, only able to form three words through my mind.

Holy. Fucking. God!

* * *

Here is chapter 2 rewritten :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, even though my inner fan girl was jumping up and down in happyness from meeting two of the Akatsuki immortals, the me on the outside was tense and, dare I say, a little scared. I didn't feel much better, in fact I felt worse, when Hidan said he wanted to kill me.

I forced myself to look away from the murderous men to look at the man that was laying at my feet. He was indeed dead and it made me feel much worse; I had killed someone. Though if Hidan and Kakuzu were interested in this man he was probably on a bounty list.

The charka on my knife had gone away so I put the knife back in my pocket as I looked back at the two men. A part of me wanted to stay here and talk to these two men yet I had a feeling they weren't interested in talking. By the way I knew Hidan wanted to kill me I knew fighting would be funner to them.

I also knew that wasn't strong enough to fight these two Akatsuki men. Yeah I already killed one man but that was buy accident. With these two I'd be dead in a minute flat. So I decided the best thing to do was to walk away. I turned around, stepped over the body and started to walk.

"Hey, Bitch, where to you think you are going, huh?" the voice I recognized as Hidan's demanded as his three bladed weapon slammed into the ground in front of me, blocking my path and scaring me. The damned thing was half an inch away from cutting off my foot.

I heard the Jashinist start laughing his evil maniac laugh. Gathering all of my bravery I turned my head around to face the Jashinist and heart stealer. While Hidan was smiling sickly insane like Kakauzu's eyes looked calm.

"I have no reason to stay here and my name is Alexander, Alex for short." I said calmly even if I was a bit frightened. I wouldn't show him I was since that would only show him he had power over me.

Surprisingly I heard a muffled laugh of amusement and looked at Kakuzu. I didn't know he had any sense of humor what so ever. I thought all his emotions revolved around anger. I watched the masked man as he walked to where the dead man was and picked him up.

"This girl has guts. Non the less, cut it out Hidan. We got what we came for so now we need to leave to get my money. I don't have time to watch you _play _with some little girl." I heard the man snap as he tossed the dead man over his shoulder.

Hidan's face turned into a a mix of a grin and a glare as he tilted his head back to his partner. I fought the erg to blush since his grin even if it was the skin grin that he used while killing someone; he was still hot no mater what.

"Screw you and your money, you cheap bastard. I was promised a sacrifice so I'm making one. Live with it and wait for me." The silver haired Jashinist laughed again, making me shutter in fear but at the same time I was getting angry.

"I have better things to do rather than let you kill me for you're damned god. Now, I am in a rather pissy mood right now so why don't you just take the man and leave to get your damned money." I snarled though felt my stomach not. I knew I had to be very careful around them or chances that I'd die were high.

Hidan un-tilted his head so he could look at me fully. I saw him flick the wrist that was holding a metal looking cord and his three bladed weapon was back in his hand. He looked at me annoyingly, as if I said something I shouldn't, which I probably had.

"I didn't say a fucking damned word about a god. How did you know about him? You look nothing like a Jashinist." There was a snarl in Hidan's voice as he looked ready to attack again. I sighed and quickly pointed to his pendant.

"I know what that symbol means; you worship lord Jashin." I dulled my voice to sound bored, trying to tell the man I thought it was obvious. Hidan tilted his head down to look at the Jashin symbol before looking back up with another glare.

"Fine, you know about Jashin. Yet how did you know my partner wanted that stupid man for money?" He demanded and I frowned. I guess he already forgotten that Kakuzu already mentioned he wanted to get money from the man.

'Wow, he isn't just the slowest attacker but slow altogether.' I thought as I sighed deeply, crossing my arms.

"Because your partner basicly said so. Besides I heard rumors about you. Big freaking wup. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for somewhere that sells burgers." I ran before I could be stopped again and I was surprised by how fast I was actually going. Well, I guess that was the _magic _of having chakra.

**~Hidan's P.O.V~**

**~A little while earlier~**

I was angry and had a very good reason to be. Pein was making me go with my dick head partner on a fucking bounty hunt. I had better things to do with my times than this. If Pein didn't tell Kakuzu to let _me _kill the fucker I would have let him cut my head off as my other choice was.

"This is so fucking boring. How much longer?" I complained, my feet already starting to hurt. We had been walking for three days straight and we still haven't found the fucker we needed. At least I had killing him to look forwards to.

I watched as Kakuzu turned his head towards me, his eyes narrowed into a glare. I only returned it with an eye roll. He must have been really stupid if he thought he could scare me like that.

"Hidan, shut the fuck up. You were warned it would take us a few days. Just stop your fucking bickering already." I could hear the annoyance in his muffled voice but I just smirked. It was sometimes fun to bug him and I could always get away with it.

The one thing I love about being a Jashinist was that I was granted immortality; nothing can kill me. The one thing I hate about being a Jashinist are all the commandments; they really get on my nervous most of the time.

"Yeah, whatever. I just need to sacrifice something and soon. If Pein didn't say I could kill this mother fucker I wouldn't be here with you at all." I growled and notice Kakuzu glaring again.

"There is a village about a days way from here with a jinchuriki, you idiot. We might as well go and see if we can find him; after I get my money." I rolled my eyes again and sighed tiredly.

"I hate all these fucking Jinchurikis. What does leader want with them anyways? I have better ways to spend my time rather than sitting still to seal a demon for three days. I just got over a fucking cold from sitting in the rain from last time." I complained again, stretching my arms behind me and lightly grasping my beloved three bladed scythe.

"It doesn't matter what Leader is thinking; as long as we get the money I'm content." Kakuzu grumbled and I looked at him in annoyance.

I was about to reply over his stupid love of money when I noticed something not too far in the distance. I saw a man screaming in pain on the ground and a girl hovered over him with a blue glowing sword in her hand.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I asked, grinning to myself, Kakuzu ignoring me of course. I didn't really give a fuck about that and walked towards the girl, hearing Kakuzu walking right beside me.

As we got closer to the girl, I noticed that she wasn't holding a sword in her hand but a knife glowing in chakra. The clothes she wore was a little weird but I wasn't too picky on clothes fashions; as long as I don't have to wear a shirt I'm happy. I looked down to see the man in a pool of blood. Hm, the man looked familiar.

"Eh, Kakuzu, isn't that the man you're looking for?" I asked my partner, noticing he looked like the same man from the picture Pein showed us. I noticed Kakuzu nod as he hmmed thoughtfully.

"Hm, and he's already been taken care of. He'll be dead in a moment if not taken to a hospital right now." He stated as he looked up at the girl that was looking at us in shock. If I didn't know any better I could have told she knew something, but now I didn't really care.

"Good, this should be easy. All we have to do is deal with this girl. She killed my target so it seems fit she dies instead." I smirked and nodded my head towards the girl. She only looked at me speechless like.

This girl had taken my victim so in return I would sacrifice this girl to Jashin-Sama. Young innocent blood was a perfect gift for my dog and it would be even better if she was a virgin. Oh yes this kill will be sweet and Jashin-Sama will forgive me for not sacrificing anything in three days.

As I planed my attack I watched as the girl looked down at the now dead man. Her charka started to leave her knife and she was putting it back in her pocket. That little bitch suddenly turned her back and started to walk away on me. There is no way I'd let her go so I blocked her path with my beloved scythe.

"Hey, Bitch, where to you think you are going, huh?" I demanded and laughed when I nearly cut her foot off with my weapon.

"I have no reason to stay here and my name is Alexander, Alex for short." I was surprised when her voice held calmness. Didn't this girl understand I was going to kill her? Probably not.

To my surprise I heard my dumb as partner actually laugh. Since when does that bastard laugh? He always seemed so annoyed all the time it seemed impossible that he'd even know how to have a sense of humour

"This girl has guts. Non the less, cut it out Hidan. We got what we came for so now we need to leave to get my money. I don't have time to watch you play with some little girl." The dick head told me as he tossed the dead man over his shoulder. I glared at him

"Screw you and your money, you cheap bastard. I was promised a sacrifice so I'm making one. Live with it and wait for me." I laughed and noticed the girl's body twitch as a glare lite up her face. Hehe, this was l ready fun and I didn't even start yet.

"I have better things to do rather than let you kill me for you're damned god. Now, I am in a rather pissy mood right now so why don't you just take the man and leave to get your damned money." The girl snarled. Felt a wave of surprise and curiosity hit me when she mention the god I _didn't_.

I straightened my head out so I could look at the girl properly. I pulled on the cord to my scythe, bringing it back to my hand. I was now annoyed and upset at this young bitch. This girl couldn't have known about my god. If she was a Jashinist she had the pendent around her neck.

"I didn't say a fucking damned word about a god. How did you know about him? You look nothing like a Jashinist." I demanded and got myself ready to fight. It didn't matter what her answer would be; I was going to kill her ether way.

"I know what that symbol means; you worship lord Jashin." she said rather dully and I looked down at it rather annoyed. OK this girl was really starting to annoy me.

This bitch of a girl, or Alex as she said, knew of the godly symbol but that didn't mean she was a follower. On the other hand she could be; she had murdered a man after all.

"Fine, you know about Jashin. Yet how did you know my partner wanted that stupid man for money?" I demanded, throwing my thumb back at Kakuzu and the dead man.

"Because your partner basically said so. Besides I heard rumours about you. Big freaking wup. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for somewhere that sells burgers." Before I or Kakuzu could stop this chick she turned around and ran off with ninja speed.

I had felt like she had insulted me by the way she had answered. Now I wanted to give her a painful and slow death. Yet there was something strange about the look in her eyes. It was like she knew something about this whole thing that I didn't. One way or another I was going to make her talk; then I was going to enjoy killing her.

"Hey! Get back here, you bitch!" I screamed at her and ran after her; until Kakuzu used his extending hand to grab my shoulder.

"Hidan, stop this. We need to go get the money." I glared behind me at my partner as his arm shot back into place.

"What the fucking hell, Kakuzu you retarded bastard? I could have had her." I shouted in his face, now angrier than I had been this whole damned trip. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes the way he always does when he wants me to be quiet yet who says the bastard is the boss of me; he's my partner not my boss.

"We need to go get the bounty money for today. Besides that girl is no threat to us and I had no time to watch you have _fun_. She made our job faster so let's just go." He spoke as if he were the smart one with the most knowledge. Damned bastard didn't even sense the same thing as I did

"That damned bitch was hiding something, you idiot. I can't just let her get away; she knows something important." I shouted and balled my hand into a fist. Sometimes I wish I could put Kakuzu under my curse but he's nearly as immortal as I am.

"If you're so worried we'll go back for her after I get my money. There is a rest stop only a few hours from here. She said she was looking for burgers so chances are she'd stop to eat." I could tell I was getting on Kakuzu's nerves and if I kept pushing him I'd lose my head; again. I started to laugh

"Heh, fine, but I get to have the fun since I got to do no killing today." I demanded with a dark snicker. I heard Kakuzu sigh but I ignored him to think of the wonderful blood that would be shed soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't post in such a long time. I started a Dracula story with only two chapters right now. Now, please review ^_^

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I was smiling as I hummed to myself, kicking my feet against the bar of the stool that I was sitting on. I was pleased with myself that I got to meet two Akatsuki immortals and make it out alive. I wondered if I had been the first to do that; to make it out alive with Akatsuki members without having to fight them.

A I was looking around at my surroundings I took another big bite from my cheeseburger. I was still surprised that there was a small village here. I had thought that Konoha would be the next stop.

"So, how do you like the burger, Ms?" I turned to look at the man behind the counter, smiling and giving him and thumbs up. I know I wasn't the friendliest person but I had nothing against him so I won't be mean or _evil_ to him.

"It is one of the best burgers that I have ever had. Better than where I come from; and cheaper." I snickered slightly. It looked like he didn't really understand what I meant at first since a look of confusion was on his face but it cleared up in a moment.

The man laughed a, as he was both pleased with my comment and humoured about it. I just shrugged it off as the man went behind a certain I guess lead to another room. It was probably the storage since the grill was in plain sight behind the counter.

I started to hum again while I finished off my burger, cleaning my face off with a napkin. That burger really _was_ awesome; and now I know why Kiba liked them **(Kiba once asked for a cheeseburger)**. Next to the burger place was a ramen shop. I actually kind of wanted to see what ramen tasted like but I couldn't use all the money on food.

This little village was quiet small but it also seemed really nice and peaceful. There were a couple food stands, a few houses, a couple shopping centers and a hot springs hotel. I kind of thought it'd be nice to spend a night at the hot springs, relax in the nice hot water all naked with other girls. So I took out some of the money the woman gave me and noticed I had enough to probably spend one day there.

"Thanks for the burger, mister." I called out so he could hear me. I heard a _'please come again'_ reply before I left.

As I made my way to the hotel, I hummed the theme song to Jurassic park, my favourite of all time dinosaur movies. Yeah, I was the kind of girl that liked dinosaurs, especially if someone gets ripped in half before eaten. The second had to be my favourite out of the three. Although, it was kind of sad when the T-Rex ate the dog.

I walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. A young woman, who must have been in her early twenties, was behind the desk and reading what looked like a magazine. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up from her reading.

"Can I help you?" She asked while I noticed she was looking me over. I sighed and rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed by the way people kept looking at me like I was some person from the circus or an alien.

Yes, I know my type of clothing was abnormal for this world but that didn't mean people had to stare at me. God, a few people have even made comments about it. I mean didn't they know it was rude to stare and make those comments? I'm from a different world damn it, of course I look weird to them.

"Yes, I actually want two things. For one thing please stop with your freaking staring at my clothes. This fashion is normal where I come from." I snapped, unable to hold in my anger and a shocked look came onto her face. Be her expression it was obvious that she didn't expect me to react like that. I smirked softly and continued.

"For the second can I please get a room for today and tonight?" I asked and put the money I guess I'd need for one day on the table. The woman, who still looked slightly shocked, finally looked away from me and at the money.

"Oh... right." she picked on the money and counted it before looking up at me. "You only want to stay one night, right? You have enough for three if you want." I was surprised that I actually had that much money; ether this hotel wasn't as expensive as I had thought or I had more money than I thought. Still, I had to save up the money that I had.

"No, that is all the money that I have; I have to save up. Just give me one day." The woman nodded and gave back the money she didn't need a long with keys to a room. She told me my room was just down the hall and to the left so I left with a mumbled thanks.

So, carrying my things to the room that assigned to me, I admired the hallway. The hallway was covered in a apple red carpet. The walls were a light brown and made of wood. There were paintings of things like flowers and mountain views hanging on the wall. Between doors were little tables with potted flowers.

So far this place was a lot better than places I knew back in New York, including my own home. This place even seemed to have an aura around it that just made you sigh with contentment. Perhaps I should stay one more night after this one. I will see what I will do in the morning.

When I got into my room I saw that it was so much nicer than I would have thought it would be. It made my home seem like a bigger trash can than it actually was. Remember when I said I liked where the raciest people force the black people to live so I guess you can imagine what it would look like. **(Oi, this is just a story, I am not a raciest) **

I walked into the room and put the bag of stuff down after I closed the door and glanced around the room. There seemed to be three different rooms to this room. There was the obvious bathroom, a eating room and the obvious bedroom, which had one bed with white bed shits that have lines of light brown; I guess to match the walls.

"This is so much nicer than my own house." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the bathroom to check out it out. I wanted to see what a Japanese anime hotel bathroom looked like since who wouldn't be curious?

There was a toilet, a shower and a skink but there was no bath in there. I remembered that the hot springs where so post to be your bath and I wondered if anyone in the Naruto world had an actually bathtub. Hot springs were like a bathtub except more than one person took it at the same time. I just hope that girls and boys bathed in different springs in that case.

I was actually still a virgin to tell truth. I never got as far as sex with my boyfriend. We did a lot of kissing and hugging but he went into his coma before we go get to our sex faze. Besides most people would think I was too young for sex, seeing as I was only sixteen years old. I had already been called a slut by some girls just from kissing.

Also in the bathroom I noticed that there was a folded up bathrobe on the counter by the shower. Beside the robe were the normal things you'd need for a shower. Towels, shampoo and conditioner, brush and even a hair cap. I guess the brush and cap was for keeps since why would someone want to reuse them? Even I thought that was gross; a hairy backed man could have used it last.

I smiled and grabbed the robe and a towel. I took my clothes off in the bathroom and put on the robe there; I didn't want to change in the changing room. I smiled in contentment as I walked down the halls to where the hot springs would be. The only reason I knew where it was was because I could already feel the steam.

It had been a while since I soaked in any water and I was acing to soak in the nice steamy looking water. While I had been with lady Sanshou I didn't take a bath or shower. I didn't ask if I could since I didn't think her diner had one and she never offered.

I sighed in content as I could feel the steam from the springs get stronger and I was _still_ inside the building. So, as I finished my walk to the springs, I thought over all the things that had happened since I had gotten here. From the time I almost got hit by the car to the time I ran away from the two Akatsuki members to find a burger.

I felt myself frown as I remembered Hidan and Kakuzu again. As I ran away from the two immortal Akatsuki I had heard Hidan chasing after me for a moment until he seemed to stop. I didn't turn to look but I guessed Kakuzu must have stopped him so he could get his bounty money.

'God Hidan is so handsome, but now he wants to kill me. I don't think we could have been a couple anyways. I wonder if I will see Deidara.' I thought, smiling at the thought of meeting the Akatsuki bomber. He was my second crush and only a few years older than I was so, if I could get him to like me, or at least not hate me, then there will be a chance.

Remembering the Akatsuki suddenly brought back the memory that I had chakra, which was still kind of confusing me. Perhaps my body changed to fit in better when I was sent here. Or maybe, by some really weird way, someone in my family was born here, went to the world and I ended up being born there. Then when I came here somehow my chakra was unlocked like in a few Fanfictions I've read online.

Shaking that thought out of my head I walked into what looked like to be the change room. I recognized it from the episode when Yamato takes Sakura, Naruto and Sai. When I first watched that episode I had thought that the man was going to steal Naruto and Sai's clothes when he went into the change room, looking at them. Turns out he was just seeing that Naruto is messy while Sai is tidy.

I shook the thoughts off and entered the actual springs. I cod see that a few other girls were already there, ether tanning, soaking in the water or talking to each other. A couple girls were even having a splash fight. The youngest girls that were out here seem to be around thirteen or fourteen years of old; some of them were deep underwater as if embarrassed about showing their boobs. Everyone's towels were at their sides or behind them.

I sighed as I walked over and stood at the water's edge, inhaling the steam that came from the hot water. I saw that a few girls looked my way and a few even smiled and waved in greeting. Now in a really good mood, I waved back. They would then turn away and continue with what they were doing before.

I sighed in content when I suck my legs into the nice hot water. I slowly lowered the rest of myself in and removed my towel when I got to my waist before slipping all the way into the water. I wasn't exactly shy about showing off my body to other girls but their were boys next to use, which a single wooden wall separating us from them. I was just being cautious in case someone like Jiraiya was spying on us.

I groaned in contentment, leaning back in the water so every inch of my body besides my face was in water. Perhaps I will stay another night if things continue to go well.

**~Hidan's P.O.V~**

Oh god it smelled in here. Why the fuck did the collection office have to be hidden in a fucking stupid rank bathroom. Jashin, the smell was already steeped into my clothes and it's only been _ten minutes_.

"Oi, Kakuzu, you've recounted the damned money three times already. The number of amount has stayed the same every time. Let's get the hell out of here already!" I shouted at the masked freak. I bet he would marry money if it had a vigina.

"I have to make sure that I wasn't ripped off, Hidan. So stop that annoying complaining already; I am almost done." I snarled at this and ignored the annoyance in his voice. He annoys me beyond limits known to men so he can just suck my dick! I don't mean that literally.

"Fuck this, I'm waiting outside before I smell like a three year old dirty toilet with rats living in it; if it's not too late." I grumbled and pushed my way out the secret entrance. The whole place stunk and hopefully the smell would dull once exposed to fresh air.

Kakuzu was annoying the fucking shit out of me. I wanted to get going to find that bitch of a girl. I know she was hiding something from me. I had actually noticed it a few times now that really think about it. I'm going to enjoy killing that girl; after she tells me what she knows that is.

"Let's go, Hidan. You want to find that girl, right?" I turned my head around when Kakuzu spoke out. I saw him standing behind me with a case in his hand.

"Fuck yeah. It took you long enough, Kakuzu." I grinned; finally happy we could do what I wanted to do. Kakuzu walked past me and down the few steps I had been sitting on to wait.

"Let's get this over with then. I don't want to keep Leader waiting too long. You know what he is like when he is angry." My partner grumbled and I rolled my eyes. Great now he sounds like that puppet boy.

**~Small time skip since writers block~**

We were finally in the village of Fenikkusu **(It means Phoenix)** which wasn't much of village at all. It was actually more of just a rest place for traveler. Yeah a few people lived here but not many.

"Now, where can that bitch be?" I thought out loud but I guess that five hearted bastard thought I was talking to him since he answered.

"Track her by her charka, you idiot." I glared at him and reached for my scythe by reaction. No one gets away with insulting me like that.

"Fuck off, Kakuzu, I wasn't even talking to you." I snapped and resisted killing him in front of so many people watching. I wasn't an idiot you know; I just liked killing but this would be annoying to focus on this many people at one time.

I ignored his stare and focused and locating the girl's charka. It was pretty easy since this wasn't a ninja village so there were only a couple chakra signatures in this whole area. I smirked and looked over at the hot springs hotel.

"She's there." I pointed to the hotel with a smirk. Kakuzu started to walk that way but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hidan, let go of me." I noticed the growl in his voice but I ignored him and tightened my grip and even pulled him back a little.

"Let me do this on my own, Kakuzu. You had your _fun_ so let me have my own." I smirked when I noticed his eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. All the same he pulled away from my grip and walked the opposite way, away from the hotel.

"Just don't keep me waiting to long, Hidan." I tsked and looked my eyes, glancing behind me.

"Damn it, Kakuzu. Stop talking like that damned puppet man." I growled annoyingly before smirking at the hotel again. I had found my little victim.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi; does many people even read this? Well I think I am going to make Alex escape Hidan and Kakuzu once she spills more info. That way, when they report to the leader, he'll send more members out to get her. Ah and how she escapes you'll find out soon. Ah, also I had reviews in my previous chapter about eagles not being in the forest Alex was transported to; that it could even really happen. Well listen up; this is the world of _Naruto. _Their forests don't have trees that are too close together **(I think; it's been a while since I watched). **If you want me to be realistic then do not read Naruto; having chakra based powers is not realistic

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I sighed contently as I laid in the bed of the hotel I was staying in. That bath is just want I needed, even if a few of the girls had been staring at me. Even if they did nothing but look it was easy to tell they were lesbian, if not bisexual. To cut my knowing of how I know short I'll just say I have past experience with lesbians when I was fourteen.

I had finished my bath five minute ago and now I was getting really bored. Laying on the bed was doing nothing but passing meaningless time and there was nothing else to do. This world didn't have television and I didn't have any books on me. Actually, speaking of books, I wonder if this hotel had a library or a guest lounge where they'd be a section of books. It's be better than just sitting around in this bed.

Getting up I quickly undressed out of the bathrobe, which I had kept on ever since I had taken that bath, and redressed into my jeans and shirt. Even though ma'am Sanshou had been kind enough to give me her old dresses I don't think I'd ever wear them unless the situation demanded it. Although once I reach a clothing store, I'll by myself some pants and shirts. I might not like the looks people give me for my clothing but they can stick it up their asses; it's _my _business to what I wear.

So, leaving my room, I walked down the hallway to where the front lobby was. Instead of just wondering around until I found one, I'd just as the girl that checked me in. I didn't want to walk around until I found the guest lobby since, for all I knew, there might not be one and I do not want to waist my time.

Yet, just before I got to the front lobby, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Do you know the feeling you get when you are being watched, or if someone is talking, or thinking, of you? Well what I felt was similar to that. I always got this feeling back in New York while walking the streets at home. Every time I got the feeling someone with a knife, gun or even someone that wanted to fist fight arrived. Although, unlike the other times, I could actually feel a threatening aura; I _knew _it had to be some kind of ninja. Maybe this is what the ninjas meant be sensing someone's chakra. **(1) **

"Hey, have you seen a young bitch around here? She would have been wearing odd looking clothing, has wavy blackish hair and dark green eyes." **(2)**

I paled as I heard Hidan's voice come from inside the room. I slowly backed myself up as I readied myself to make a run for it. If that immortal man had followed me all the way here just to sacrifice me I reasoned that it would be best to leave the hotel before he noticed I was there and killed an innocent by stander.

"Well there is one girl that fits that description. Is there any reason you are looking for her?" I heard the young woman reply as I imaged her looking up from that same magazine she had been reading when I had checked in. I heard a dark chuckle escape Hidan's lips but I didn't bother stick around to hear the rest.

I spun around and ran back to my room as quick, and quietly as I could. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was a good chance Hidan would kill the woman if she didn't give me up. I also had no idea what Hidan was going to say but I did know it was a matter of minutes, or even _seconds _before he would catch up to me. I couldn't allow that to happen.

So, the second I ran into my room, I jumped into my shoes and shoved everything back into the travailing bag ma'am Sanshou. I was rushing to get ready to leave, making sure I didn't forget one thing in the room as well as taking some of the hotel items that would prove useful in the future; the bathrobe and the brush.

"Well, well, well. Going somewhere, bitch?"

I froze as I heard the familiar voice behind me. Gathering my nerves I turned around to see my favorite, silver haired Jashinist leaning against the door frame of the hotel room. He had a sick grin on his face while his scythe rested against his back. Why that woman let him in with that thing in sight I'll never know.

"Actually I am. I need to find someone that can help me home." I answered as calm as I could. I wouldn't like him know that I feared him and, not to forget, how I thought he looked smoking hot leaning against that door frame, his Akatsuki robe open so I noticed his chest and pendent.

"I'm very please to tell you that you wont ever get one step out of this room, bitch. When I target someone for a sacrifice I always get what I want." His smile didn't leave his face as he walked into the room, one of his left hand reached behind him for the three bladed scythe. I sighed as I tried to remain cool. I sighed deeply before I looked him in his purple eyes.

He was right, I knew he was. The only person that had escape from him would be Shikamaru, although that would account him his high IQ. Speaking of Shikamaru, I didn't think of this until now, but if Kakuzu and Hidan were still alive that must mean they didn't kill Asuma yet. Huh, I wonder is Sasori is still alive then. Mentally shaking those thoughts away, focsed back on Hidan and the fact that he was about to kill me.

"Hidan, was it? Listen here, dude. I have no time to play with you right now. I am on a quest to find out how to get home before my mother freaks out. Why don't you just go back to your partner before he gets anger about starting an unnecessary fight that will probably draw so much attention you'll have to kill everyone here. Then _that _will case more attention to other villages near by which will call for more fighting and killing. You're not as stupid to do that, are you?" I asked with a small smirk forming on my face. Hidan's face looked confused as his hand hesitated on the scythe handle before it turned pulled the scythe out and his face turned angry.

A moment later I was regretting opening my mouth. I just spilled more information that I _shouldn't _have known. I don't think anyone outside the Akatsuki would know anything about Kakuzu's temper; besides the people that survive his attack that is. If I don't shut up soon I can find myself involved with the inter Akatsuki.

"Give me a good reason why I should behead you where you stand. You seem to have information about my partner and me." Hidan growled as he took a step towards me. I fought with my nerves as I stayed still and as calm as I can.

"If you behead me right here it would case attention. Not to mention you'd have to behead yourself to behead me if you still want to sacrifice me. It would case a lot of trouble as I doubt Kakuzu would be able to get to you before a hotel maid does." I rolled my eyes as I mentally cursed myself for letting out more information.

'Damn it, Alex, SHUT UP' I screamed inside my head while I saw Hidan's hand turn whitish as his grip tightened on the scythe handle as he looked at me as if he was thinking. While he looked distracted I reached into my short's pocket and gripped the knife in my hand, waiting for the perfect moment.

**~Hidan's P.O.V~**

Fuck, how did this little bitch seem to know so much about Kakuzu and me? She should have no idea that Kakuzu had a bad temper or that I had to injure myself to kill my victim; in order to please my god. That is unless she was also a Jashinist which I still wasn't sure; she might have lost her pendent. Although she probably would have said something by now if she was.

"Little bitch, I'm going to take pleasure in making you answer my questions before I kill you. Lord Jashin will be very proud of me." I laughed, walking forwards the girl. She seemed to be acting brave, as she wasn't taking any steps back, but I saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I found a knife sticking into my stomach. The fucking bitch threw the same fucking knife she used to kill that man and it fucking Jashin damned hurt!

I fell to my knees as I gripped the handle of the knife to yank it out of my chest. I grunted as more pain ripped for my chest though in moments it turned into wonder pleasure as I rubbed the wound to make it heal fast. I raised my head to glare at the bitch but I came to an empty room.

"Fuck!" I whispered while I stood back in my feet. Closing my eyes and forcing myself to find her charka single. Screw what she knew; this was now personal and I will take the pleasure into giving her a slow, painful death.

"Hidan, enough! The leader has contacted me. He's pissed; we should have been back at the base by now." I felt his hand before I heard his voice. Allowing myself to growl, I spun myself around to see my dick head partner glaring at me.

"Screw the damned leader! That bitch knows personal information about us! Let me go after her Jashin damn it!" I shouted and yanked myself away from my dickhead partner. I noticed his eyes narrow dangerously but at me or what I just said I wasn't sure.

"Just leave her for now. You can report this to the leader. If there is someone that has personal information about just _one _of us the leader will want her detained. If we don't leave know you're going to lose your head and I am going to lose a heart."

I snarled at the obvious threat as I glared at Kakuzu before the spot where the girl had been. Heaven knows where that bitch had gone and, since I didn't want to lose my head in a unnecessary way, I had to give up looking for her.

"Fine, what the fucking ever. Lets go." I grumbled as I placed my scythe back against my back. I then gave the knife I still held a glance, which was still covered in my blood.

With a smirk I placed it in the pocket of my robe. I might as well take the girl's weapon away so that the next time she'd have nothing to protect herself for. Without giving the room a second glance Kakuzu and I rushed out of the hotel before anyone could question us about the screaming.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Hidan and Kakuzu leave the hotel room. When I was sure they were far enough away, since I wasn't sure if what Kakuzu said about Pein was true and they were really waiting for me to come out, I made my way out of the bathroom.

I was damned lucky that Kakuzu came when he did. If he didn't arrive at the time he did, Hidan would have realized I had dashed into the bathroom when he was distracted with my knife in his stomach. It was the only thing that I could think of to do at the time. Although, seeing that it was no where in sight, Hidan must have taken my knife with them so there was a really good chance I'll never see it again.

I sighed deeply, holding a hand against my head as I walked back to the bed and sat down upon it. I slumped over and gazed at the carpeted floor. Shaking my head, I took my hand off my head so it could join my other on the opposite Placing my hands on my knees I began to think over my possibilities.

I had been thinking that I would go to Konohagakure and maybe met some of the other ninjas; that is if they even let me inside the gates. Beside, even if I did, there is a good chance Akatsuki is going to come after me and I didn't want all that questioning. Now I was thinking that I would stay in this small rest stop village, maybe even try to get a job. Since he was the smart one, Kakuzu would probably think I would run to Konohagakure for safety so I was more safe here then I would be there.

Letting out one more sigh, and rubbing my head from the forming headache, I took the bag I took with me in the bathroom and started to unpack. I already paid for the room so I might as well stay for the night I paid for. Tomorrow I will figure out what my plans will be.

* * *

**(1) **I tried to explain that the best I can. Alex pretty much just sensed his chakra

**(2) **Wow, I never said what she looks like before, huh?

Man, sorry for leaving it like that and if it seems OOC. I felt a little weird writing this. Well Please review since you already read :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, I just thought of something. This story is going to take place a year before Shippuden. So here are the ages

**Hidan-21**

**Kakuzu-90  
**

**Deidara-18**

**Sasori-34/15 in looks  
**

**Itachi-20  
**

**Kisame-31 **

**Zetsu-unknown... guess; 27**

**Tobi-unkown (somewhere in the hundreds) **

**Pein- (can't find so 34) **

**Konan-(same as Pein) 33**

I am also going to try to keep them character as much as I can. so I may have rape and I will have murder. Although it will he random OCs that will be murdered.

Also I think I have a plan that might take them to New York in the future. Please review to tell me what you think. There is also a chance I might not do it**  
**

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"So, there is a young girl that knows information about the two of you?" a shadowy figure, which stood on the right stone thumb of the two hands, asked. Seven more pairs of eyes gazed at the two other men who had just moments ago arrived back at headquarters.

The tallest, and older, of the men, the one that had half his face masked and odd Christmas like eyes, simply nodded his head as he stood on the middle finger of the left hand. The other men, one of the youngest among all ten people, tsked as he lazily sat on the index finger next to his partner.

"The fucking little bitch threw a knife in my chest. She escape while I was occupied with the pain. Damned bitch." The younger man complained as he rubbed where the wound had been only an hour ago. The shadowy figure that had spoke before sighed as if exhausted before his white eyes glowed coldly in the darkness.

"Very well, this will be dealt with but first we must seal the Shichibi as we planed. Everyone get ready. **(1)**" The figure ordered the other ten that stood on their own stone finger. For the second time everyone obeyed by preforming the hand seals they had used when they sealed the Gobi in the King of Hell statue. **(2)**

Instantly seven blue dragons made of chakra rushed out of the statue's mouth and rushed towards the young looking girl that laid unconscious on the stone floor. As the dragons hit her body, the girl rose into the air and her month opened wide. Only a moment later purple charka poured out of her lips and eyes while it reentered the statue's open mouth. Slowly, one of the eyes began to open.

"Just like the last time, this progress will take three days. Make sure you are well rested as we can not stop now. Once this progress is over, I'll decide who gets to go after that girl. The rest of you will be allowed to catch up on your sleep." The shadowy figure, now much know to be the obvious leader, instructed the others while the Shichibi continued to be extracted. Keeping their hands in place, everyone bowed their heads.

"Yes, Pein-Sama."

**~Normal P.O.V/3 days later~**

OK, I think my plan was working. It had been three days since I ran into Hidan and Kakuzu and, so far, no other Akatsuki member had arrived. So they must had believed I ran to Konoha for safety, which was lucky for me. If they went to Konoha looking for me the Ninja there would fight them off and they'd be force to flee. I really _was _safer here than I would in Konoha.

I also got myself a job at the clothing store. To my surprise, and not to forget pleasure, the manager liked my _foreign _style. I was now in control of picking clothing that would fit each costumers, which resulted me in no longer being the only girl to where pants, shorts and t-shirts. Not that I _was _the only girl that wore pants; Tenten seemed to like pants a lot better but they fit her since she was a tom boy.

Anyways the job worked well and one of the best things about my job was the discount that I got. Now that means shirts and pants were fifty percent off, shorts were sixty percent off and socks, underwear and bras, were eighty percent off. Of course I think the manager took pity on me for the socks, underwear and bras since, of course, I _am _a girl and those things as a necessary.

Another thing I loved about this job, since I don't think _everywhere _did this, was I got my first paycheck after my first day of work. Maybe the manager really _did _take pity on me. I did tell him that I had little money, little supplies and that I was staying at a hotel since I was homeless. I _swear _that's what made him give me one hundred dollars for my first paycheck, which added to two and fifty hundred with the rest of my money. With the money I was able to rent my own, little apartment; which this small village did seem to have.

In fact this whole village, which was called the Land of the Phoenix, or Fenikkusu, was bigger then I first thought. Yeah it was still too small to be a hidden village but I discovered a couple more houses, a hot springs bath house, a apartment building which I was now living in room three hundred fifteen. There was even a small playground with swings, slide, monkey bars and teeter totters for the children of the people that lived here.

Right now I had got back to my apartment form my third day of work. The manager, who was indeed my boss, had told me I could take the day off tomorrow seeing as I was doing an excellent job. He said I'd only be called in in the case Anju, who was my coworker, was sick and couldn't make it. That was highly unlikely though so I was guaranteed a day off just to relax.

I sighed in content as I sunk myself in my homemade bathtub, relaxing in the hot water. I was right when I figured everyone bathed at bathhouses; there were no personal bathtubs; at least not in my apartment. So, when I found an old tin tub, which was probably used to bath farm animals, I filled it with water. Actually, since I now knew I had chakra, I had decided to try out some jutsu's I remember seeing in the anime and reading in the manage.

Since I was interested, and thought it would save me time, I tried to preform a water jutsu. To my dismay all that happened was me feeling like an idiot when nothing happened. So I had to spend around an hour and a half feeling the tub from the sink the biggest bowl that I could. By then the water was cold which got me anger in myself. That is until I thought of trying a fire jutsu to warm up the water. I did the same jutsu I saw Sasuke do many times and even Itachi a few times; I tried making a fired ball and, to my surprise, it actually worked. The only downside was the after taste of smoke and the feeling that my tongue got burned.

Making the actually fire ball brought back memories of my first few days here. I had thought that maybe my ancestors were born here and now I was thinking maybe I was somehow and Uchiha. The Uchiha clan were the best ninja that were known to wield fire and the fire ball was like their signature move. Although it was highly unlikely since I looked nothing like an Uchiha; beside my hair being raven colored.

I sighed once more as I looked at my silver ring that contained the Akatsuki clouds on it. I had never really thought of it at the time but I am glad that no one seemed to notice what it was my first few days here. It would have been especially bad if Kakuzu saw it; as much as I like, though fear, Hidan I think he was too stupid, or kill obsessed, to notice.

After soaking in the pleasant water for half an hour, and since I didn't want my skin to get too wrinkly, I pulled myself out of the tub to grab the towel that I placed near by. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I took the time to empty the tub before it got too gross. It was a lot work, as it took a long time, and by the time I was done I was ready to just lay in my bed and read one of the books I had bought just the other day; luckily the books here came in English even if the anime shows them in Japanese.

So, grabbing the closest book that was by my bed, I lazily laid down, and used the pillows to prop myself up. So, once I was comfortable enough, I opened my book which was, oddly enough, very similar to Twilight **(3)**. I had actually wanted to read one of Jiraiya's books, just to see if it was any good, but the person running the shop refused to sell me one since, according to him, I was underage.

**~Third Person P.O.V/Else where~**

Six out of ten people **(4)** in a cave like hideout sighed as they finally released their jutsu, allowing the dead body of a young girl to hit the hard stone floor. As a few of the people groaned and flexed their muscles others just stood in place as if they hadn't been standing for three days straight.

"Fuck my shoulders are sore. Why does this stupid progress have to take _three _days long? I'm fucking starved and tired." A silver haired man complained as he used one of his hands to rub his shoulders. The man stood that stood to the side of the silver haired man glared angrily.

"Hidan, shut up. None of us like how long it takes but it has to be done." The growl was meet with a tsk from the same silver haired man.

"Thank you Kakuzu. Now for business of the girl." The shadowy figure said as he looked over to one of the other shadowy figures. "Itachi, you are most familiar with the land of fire. If she is indeed in Konoha you'll get in easier, correct?" The figure asked, his odd, white ringed eyes eying the other man's odd red ones. The said man gave a slight nod and a sound that sounded like hn.

"I trust you'll find this girl quickly without making a scene. Simply put her inside a genjutsu and carry her out of the village." The figure which was obviously the leader, Pein, ordered. Itachi nodded his head but didn't cancel out his hologram just yet.

"What if she remained in Fenikkusu? If Hidan is right, and she knows about us, she could have assumed we'd think she ran off to Konoha." Itachi said smartly, a perfect raven brow raised. Everyone gazed at the Uchiha before back at the leader to listen for further orders.

"Ah, then go to Fenikkusu and ask questions, see if she is still there or really if she had really run off to Konoha. It will save a lot of time and trouble. From what I understand it should take you a day to get to Fenikkusu from where you are; leave immediately." Pein replied in a calm voice. The hologram of Itachi nodded his head before it disappeared in thin air.

"What does Uchiha always get to have all the fun?" asked an annoyed, young hologram that looked to have long hair, which covered his right eye. A raspy chuckle came from the tallest hologram, who looked to have something strapped against his back.

"You'd probably blow up the whole town and the girl, Deidara." the raspy voice of the man replied, small white eyes glowing in the dark like everyone's else.

"Shut up Kisame, un. Besides, aren't you going to go with your partner?" The young man snarled back, clearly pissed. The taller man just laughed as his head shook.

"No, Leader-Sama wants Itachi to do this one his own. Besides, which Itachi is hunting down that girl, I get to sleep." A smug smirk was seen on the hologram as his hands folded over each other. Deidara huffed and rolled his visible blue eye although he never got to reply before another voice interrupted him.

"The sealing progress is over. Everyone is to return to the main base. There you will do as you please until Itachi returns with the girl. Dismissed." Pein ordered before his hologram disappeared into thin air. Another hologram, which looked to be female, disappeared seconds after he did.

"Well it looks like things are finally going to get interesting." a hologram chuckled before he also disappeared into thin air. He was followed, one by one, until the room was with nothing but the King of Hell statue.

* * *

**(1) **That is the Seven Tailed Rhino Beetle. She was seemingly captured before the season started as there was 2-3 eyes open when they were taking Gaara's demon. Remember this is a year before the Season starts so they do not have many demons captured yet. Yes Itachi and Kisame went after Naruto when he was 12, but this is 2 years later.

**(2) **This is the Five Tailed Whale-Horse

**(3) **I never actually read the books but I have watched the movies.

**(4) **Pein, Konan, Itachi and Sasori don't seem the type of people to sigh for this reason.

**(bonus) **Oh and I had debated whether I send Itachi or Deidara to get Alex. Oh and this (not this comment but chapter) doesn't mean Alex is really an Uchiha


End file.
